Vamos Estragar A Amizade
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Depois de um sexto ano pra lá de emocionante, Lily e James viraram amigos. É sério. Só amigos. Eles não se pegam. Nem querem. É só na amizade mesmo. Se eles conseguissem se convencer disso seria bem legal também. Pelo menos os amigos deles estão la para dar apoio moral. E todos estão torcendo loucamente para esse casal finalmente resolver deixar a amizade pra lá.
1. Capítulo 01

**N/A:** **EU VOLTEI!**

 **Acho que ninguém mais esperava eu voltar as minhas raízes, mas ca estou.**  
 **Não aguentei!**  
 **(Não, isso não quer dizer que Damas vai voltar/continuar)**

 **Fanfic nova, inspirada pela maravilhosa música "Let's ruin the friendship" da Demi Lovato.**

 **Aguardem muita confusão e treta, Lily e Sirius sendo besties e pegação, porque é isso que o povo gosta e autora precisa XD**

 **Espero que vocês curtam!**

 **Harry Potter e todos os personagens referentes a saga pertencem a Rowlings!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

-Ruiva! Pernas! Moranguinho do Nordeste!

Lily ia ignorar isso tudo. Sinceramente, ela não merecia esse abuso. Isso era uma palhaçada. Anos de monitoria, uma posição como Monitora-Chefe e esse era o respeito que recebia em troca?

-Futura Senhora Potter!

Ah não! Isso já era demais!

-O que você quer, Black? -ela praticamente rosnou ao virar-se para encarar o Maroto.

-Eu sabia que isso ia chamar sua atenção. -ele declarou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Lily revirou os olhos e se preparou para sair andando de novo.

-Espera la, Tomatinho. -Sirius segurou o braço de Lily e puxou-a de volta -Pôquer hoje?

Lily bufou.

-Toda essa perseguição pra isso? -ela perguntou inconformada -Você sabe a resposta.

Sirius jogou o braço por sobre os ombros dela.

-Que seria?

-Sim, obviamente. Depois da reunião de monitores. -ela informou -E é bom que o inútil do seu amigo esteja la.

-Ele vai. -Sirius deu um beijo estalado no rosto da monitora -Você é uma deusa, Evans. Até mais tarde.

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto ele ia se afastando, mas havia um sorriso em seus lábios.

-Até mais, Sirius.

XxX

O sexto ano de Lily Evans em Hogwarts tinha sido um circo. Quase que que literalmente. (Não, sério, tinha até um elefante envolvido e palhaços macabros. Era uma longa história e ela mudava dependendo de quem estava contando. Sirius, por exemplo, negava ter medo de palhaços.)

Uma brincadeira levou a outra e de repente a escola estava em guerra. Sim, uma guerra de brincadeiras e pegadinhas (foi onde o elefante entrou). Tudo culminou na maior detenção coletiva da história de Hogwarts e a primeira (e ÚNICA) detenção de Lily Evans. Dumbledore provavelmente não estava lá muito preocupado com a coisa toda (Lily tinha visto o diretor se divertindo horrores), mas McGonagall tinha ficado enfurecida com a coisa toda (provavelmente porque o elefante tinha destruído uma mesa... Ou algumas.)

A punição deles foi tirar o pó da biblioteca. Com espanadores. Sem mágica.

É, mais ou menos isso.

Dos que foram pegos nesse rolo todo 12 eram da Grifinória (McGonagall quase teve um treco), cinco eram da Lufa-Lufa, três eram Corvinais e dois eram Sonserinos. Obviamente os Marotos estavam envolvidos.

Foi daí que a coisa mais improvável do mundo aconteceu.

Eles ficaram quase uma semana tirando pó daquela biblioteca (Sirius reclamou o tempo todo sobre abuso de menores e como ele tinha rinite alérgica). Lily achou que ia matar Sirius e os amigos.

No fim eles ficaram amigos.

Todos eles.

Muito amigos.

É, é isso mesmo que você está lendo.

Lily Evans e James Potter eram amigos.

E se você não entende o que está errado nesse cenário... Bom, senta que lá vem história.

XxX

Lily estava folheando seu livro de Feitiços quando ouviu os seguintes barulhos atrás de si: uma cadeira sendo puxada, coisas sendo derrubadas e algo caindo pesadamente contra a madeira.

Ela virou-se e viu Cadence Rivers, a segunda batedora do time da Grifinória e uma de suas melhores amigas, com a cabeça escondida entre os braços. Lily esperava que aquele barulho de algo batendo contra a madeira não fosse a cabeça de Cadence.

-Perdeu hora de novo? –Lily adivinhou. Cadence adorava dormir e quase sempre se atrasava para coisas que envolvessem ela acordando cedo. Inclusive aulas.

-Foi. –ela resmungou.

-Dá pra ver pela cara de bagaço, colega.

Lily bufou, porque se tinha uma coisa que Cadence não tinha nunca era cara de bagaço, a maldita sempre estava linda.

-Isso é inveja, Quarry, e é muito triste. –Cadence informou à garota sem nem levantar a cabeça.

Athena Quarry, a Princesa de Gelo da Grifinória, revirou s olhos e puxou a cadeira para sentar-se ao lado de Cadence.

-Por favor, né. –Athena revirou os olhos –Eu não tenho inveja de ninguém, o mundo tem inveja de mim.

Cadence finalmente levantou a cabeça para olhar para a outra.

-Ah é, eu esqueci, gêmea. Você é sensacional. -ela falou sarcástica.

Athena bateu na ponta do nariz de Cadence.

-Gêmeas malvadas não ganham café da manhã. -ela indicou.

Isso animou a outra.

-Café da manhã?

Athena tirou um guardanapo dobrado de dentro de sua bolsa e passou para Cadence, já que ela tinha perdido o café da manhã (e sim, elas tinham tentado acordar a amiga, mas as vezes era impossível).

-Você é a melhor gêmea do mundo. -Cadence falou agradecida.

-Não se esqueça disso.

Lily revirou os olhos, então acenou para Nova Thompson, que acabara de entrar na sala.

-Vocês não têm ideia do que eu acabei de ouvir. -ela falou sem rodeios, sentando-se ao lado de Lily.

As outras três meninas trocaram olhares divertidos.

-O que foi, Lindinha? -Athena perguntou.

Nova virou-se para Athena com o que deveria ser uma cara brava, mas ela era fofa demais para convencer alguém.

-Não me chama de Lindinha. -ela falou.

Lily pressionou os lábios para controlar a vontade de dizer que Nova era fofa. Ela podia ser pequena, mas quando ficava brava Nova era um furacão.

-O que você acabou de ouvir? -Lily perguntou para distrair a garota.

-James está solteiro de novo. -ela falou rapidamente.

As garotas trocaram olhares de novo e Lily fez de tudo para não reagir a essa informação, porque sabia que as gêmeas estavam esperando por uma reação.

-Ah é? -ela falou com cuidado.

-Sparks, a fada demônio, terminou com ele. -Nova informou -Ontem a noite.

-Quem disse? -Cadence quis saber.

-Ela mesma. Está contando para qualquer um que queira ouvir.

Cadence fez um som de nojo.

-Não sei o que James viu nela.

-Peitos. -Athena falou seca.

-Athena. -Lily lançou um olhar a outra -Não é da nossa conta. E para de falar assim da Sparks, ela é uma pessoa, não um par de peitos.

O olhar de Athena deixava bem claro quanto ela ligava para esse detalhe.

-Vocês ficaram sabendo que aquele demônio da Sparks terminou com James? -Aoife Creagan perguntou assim que se aproximou delas -James devia estar celebrando ter se livrado daquela coisa.

-Vai lá. -Athena falou para Lily -Fala pra Sininho não falar desse jeito da Sparks. -ela desafiou.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-James solteiro quer dizer uma coisa e apenas uma coisa. -Aoife continuou.

As meninas trocaram olhares e Lily soltou um gemido de pura agonia.

-Festa. -elas concluíram ao mesmo tempo, afinal todas conheciam Sirius muito bem.

XxX

-Então... Agora eu posso falar que eu nunca gostei daquela menina? –Sirius Black perguntou depois de jogar seus materiais na mesa.

Remus Lupin tinha um olhar incrédulo em seu rosto, como se não conseguisse acreditar que Sirius realmente tinha dito aquilo.

James Potter apenas tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Agora? –ele repetiu seco –Você falava quase todo dia que não gostava dela.

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Não gostava mesmo.

James revirou os olhos.

-Sua compaixão é tocante.

-Mas você está bem, Pontas? –Remus perguntou, genuinamente preocupado. Ainda bem que um dos amigos de James conseguia ser um ser humano decente.

-Eu estou. –ele assegurou os amigos –Eu gostava da Chris, mas não era tanto assim.

-Por que ela terminou com você? –Sirius quis saber.

James suspirou. Não queria ter que falar sobre isso, porque sabia exatamente no que ia dar, mas também precisava contar aos amigos.

-Ciúmes. –ele admitiu.

-De quem? –Remus perguntou confuso.

-Não é óbvio, Aluado? –Sirius deu uma cotovelada no amigo –De mim. Todo mundo sabe que o grande amor do Pontas sou eu.

James soltou uma risada seca.

-É, obviamente, Aluado.

Peter Pettigrew, o último integrante do famoso quarteto, entrou correndo na sala.

-É verdade que a Sparks terminou com você por causa da Evans? –ele perguntou esbaforido.

Os outros marotos viraram para James com os olhos arregalados em choque.

-Como você sabe disso? –James quis saber.

-A escola inteira só fala nisso. –Peter informou o amigo –Eles estão falando que Jily voltou.

-Quem é Jily? –Sirius perguntou confuso.

-É o nome de casal do James com a Lily. –Peter falou como se fosse óbvio –Agora que o Pontas está solteiro de novo, todo mundo está certo que os dois vão finalmente desempacar.

Sirius apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesa e o rosto em sua mão.

-Conte-me mais sobre isso. –ele pediu.

-Não. –James cortou Peter quanto este abriu a boca para falar –Não conte mais nada sobre isso.

Peter calou-se na hora.

-Mas é verdade, James? –Remus quis saber –Ela terminou com você por ciúmes da Lily?

James soltou um longo suspiro.

-Foi. –ele admitiu.

-Quem liga? –Sirius cortou –O importante é que a pentelha se foi, Pontas está livre e isso quer dizer uma coisa.

-Sirius, não! –Remus falou imediatamente.

-Almofadinhas, não! –James implorou.

-Sirius, não! –Peter reforçou.

Sirius obviamente ignorou os três.

-É hora de festa, cambada.

* * *

 **N/A: O que vocês acharam?**

 **Sexta feira que vem tem mais!**

 **Comentem, por favor!**

 **B-jão**


	2. Capítulo 02

**N/A: Capítulo totalmente dedicado a maravilhosa Dáfny Fontenele, por ser sempre maravilhosa. E pra comemorar o níver dela que foi esses dias para trás.**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos! Espero que vocês gostem.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

-E por hoje é isso. -Lily concluiu -Alguém tem algo a acrescentar?

Claro que ninguém tinha nada a acrescentar, porque todos estavam desesperados para sair de lá assim que possível.

-Reunião encerrada. -Lily finalizou.

Os demais monitores saíram tão rápido da sala que, se Lily não soubesse que era impossível, ela teria achado que todos tinham aparatado. Agora estava sozinha com James.

O maroto tinha agido da mesma forma como agira em todas as reuniões até então: feito algumas piadas, ajudado a conter os alunos mais difíceis e prestado atenção em tudo que Lily dissera. Porém... Talvez fosse a atitude dos demais, que continuavam a olhar para ele como uma mistura de pena e expectativa, como se não soubessem se ele ia começar a chorar a qualquer minuto ou não.

Lily tinha calado todos com um de seus olhares congelantes, porém James não era idiota. Sabia muito bem o que estava se passando na cabeça dos colegas.

O grande James Potter tomara um pé na bunda.

Um bem fenomenal, pelo que Lily ouvira.

Se alguém perguntasse a Lily, um ano atrás, se ela um dia seria amiga de James Potter, ela riria na cara dessa pessoa. E provavelmente azararia dita pessoa depois.

Lily não estava rindo agora.

Tudo começou com aquela detenção. Até certo ponto Lily estivera recusando-se a falar com os Marotos porque ela culpava os quatro meliantes por estar lá.

É óbvio que Lily Evans não tinha participado ativamente da tal guerra de pegadinhas. As gêmeas tinham (obviamente) e Aoife meio que tinha ido parar no meio de tudo por acidente (ou não, dependendo do ponto de vista), mas Lily nunca foi parte da bagunça. Ela só estava no lugar errado, na hora errada.

Quando os marotos soltaram fogos de artificio na sala comunal da Sonserina, Lily estivera nas masmorras, na sala de Poções. Os quatro idiotas tentaram se esconder lá e quando Filch chegou deduziu que os cinco estavam envolvidos, ignorando todos os protestos de Lily.

Logo, Lily Evans teve uma detenção.

E ela não estava falando com os marotos. Era culpa deles.

Só que... Sirius estava lá e Sirius estava entediado.

Muito entediado.

Pessoas têm medo de dementadores só porque nunca viram Sirius entediado. E tinha certeza de que todas as pessoas daquela biblioteca iam levar essa lição para a vida.

Então, depois de um episódio envolvendo Michael Jackson e Spice Girls, livros voando e uma encenação muito convincente de "O Exorcista", de algum jeito, no final da semana, Lily tinha ficado amiga dos marotos. Muito amiga.

Antes, tinha um certo receio de se realmente poderia ser amiga de James. Porém, o maroto já não chamava Lily para sair há um bom tempo naquela época, e não usou nenhuma das milhares de oportunidades que tivera durante aquela semana para chama-la.

Eles ficaram amigos porque Lily acreditava que o que quer que James tivesse sentido por ela um dia, estava terminado.

Ela nunca contou com o que ela mesma ia acabar sentindo.

Mas não era hora disso. James precisava de um amigo.

-Ei, James. -Lily sorriu para ele -Eu não quero parecer fuxiqueira, mas...

-Mas todo mundo está falando do pé na munda que eu tomei e até você ficou curiosa. -ele provocou com um sorriso.

-Não! -ela protestou imediatamente, sentindo seu rosto corar -Eu só quero saber se você está bem. Vocês estavam juntos há meses.

-Três meses e onze dias, não que eu estivesse contando. -ele falou com uma risada seca -Eu estou bem.

-Por que ela terminou com você? -Lily quis saber -Vocês pareciam estar indo bem.

Lily, como todo o resto dos amigos de James, não gostava muito de Chris Sparks. Ela não era nada simpática com os amigos de James e exigia a atenção dele constantemente. Porém os dois se davam bem e o maroto sabia como lidar com as exigências da namorada sem se estressar.

-Aparentemente eu a estava traindo. -James informou Lily, dando de ombros.

-Ah é? -Lily nem tentou conter sua risada. James traindo alguém? É, bem capaz.

-Pois é. -James tinha um sorriso conformado no rosto.

-Com quem? -Lily revirou os olhos -Sirius?

-Não. -James limpou a garganta -Na verdade, era com você.

Isso calou a boca dela.

Muita coisa tinha mudado nos últimos meses. Muitas. Ela conversava com os marotos, não ligava (muito) quando Sirius a chamava por qualquer apelido absurdo, estudava com Peter, dividia chocolate com Remus e ria com todos eles.

Mas isso...

O que James sentira por ela um dia, tinha passado. Ele não era mais interessado nela desse jeito fazia um bom tempo e Lily sempre respeitou isso e a relação dele com Chris. Tanto que, embora flertasse com todos os marotos por diversão, ela tinha parado de flertar com James tão logo Chris entrou em cena.

-Uau. -ela falou quando percebeu que o silêncio se estendera demais -Eu nunca me imaginei como destruidora de lares... Você podia me avisar que eu era sua amante, né, James?

James bagunçou os cabelos e riu, mas não era a risada de sempre.

-Bom, era pra ser uma surpresa. -ele brincou.

Lily sorriu, mas então colocou a mão no ombro dele, ficando séria.

-Você está bem mesmo?

James suspirou.

-Estou. E eu não posso ficar com alguém que não confia em mim. -ele falou sinceramente -Então, acho que era pra ser isso mesmo.

Tinha muita coisa que Lily poderia querer falar para esse nesse momento. Várias. Mas não parecia certo.

Ainda não.

 _Você vai estragar a amizade de vocês._

-Você estando bem o resto vem depois. -ela sorriu para ele -Vamos voltar para o dormitório? Há grandes chances do Sirius estar dando uma rave lá nesse momento.

James soltou um gemido sofrido.

-Eu tinha esquecido disso. Vamos, Ruiva. Você tem que controlar o seu amigo.

-Meu amigo?

-Você roubou ele de mim. -James deu de ombros, sorriso maroto no rosto.

Por hoje, nesse momento, isso era o bastante.

XxX

James e Lily tinham quase certeza de que encontrariam Sirius dançando a Macarena, fazendo body shots ou um concurso da camiseta molhada tão logo entrassem no dormitório de Monitores-Chefe que dividiam.

Obviamente Lily teria que matar Sirius, mas poderia viver com o fato. Ele ia merecer de qualquer jeito.

James mal entendia a amizade da ruiva com seu amigo, mas aprovava. Ela já era meio que amiga de Remus antes, mas a fatídica detenção mudou tanta coisa entre todos eles.

Agora, o maroto realmente não esperava que Lily fosse roubar seu melhor amigo.

E ele não estava reclamando (exatamente), mas Sirius passava muito tempo com Lily, principalmente depois que James começara a namorar Chris.

Era muito estranho ver os dois conversando e dando risada, porque a maioria das pessoas nunca esperaria que a boa menina Lily Evans fosse se misturar com um bad boy como Sirius Black.

James ouvira histórias de que um grupo de terceiranistas estava torcendo ardentemente para que os dois começassem a namorar, mas Sirius disse que a mera ideia fazia o estômago dele revirar. Ele não via Lily assim.

E Lily definitivamente não pensava em Sirius nesses termos.

E James... Ok, talvez ele não devesse pensar dessa forma, mas quem ele queria enganar? James estava muito feliz com o fato. Se Sirius tivesse interesse em Lily...

Mas ele não tinha e era isso que importava.

-Sirius, se você tiver convidado os sextanistas para... -Lily parou de falar ao entrar na sala comunal e perceber uma coisa: não tinha festa.

-Eu estou com medo. -James admitiu.

-Eu também. -Lily sussurrou de volta -Cadê a festa?

-Isso deve ser uma armadilha. -James concluiu, sussurrando de volta.

As únicas pessoas que estavam ali era os marotos e Allison Sanders, setimanista Corvinal, monitora e a namorada de Aoife. Eles estavam todos sentados ao redor da mesa enquanto Allison fazia truques com as cartas.

James e Lily trocaram olhares antes de adentrarem (com muito cuidado) a sala.

-Peter! -James sussurrou para o maroto mais próximo.

-Hum?

-E a festa? -James quis saber.

-Cancelada temporariamente. -Peter informou -Sirius decidiu que nós não tínhamos whisky de fogo o suficiente.

Lily lançou um olhar a James.

-E nós vamos garantir que fique assim. -James falou para a ruiva, então virou-se para Peter -Eu te dou o dinheiro depois. -sussurrou para o amigo.

-Ei, Ali. -Lily cumprimentou a garota.

-Chefe. -Allison sorriu para Lily e ofereceu a bochecha para um beijo.

-Você veio correndo? -James perguntou -Nós saímos da mesma reunião.

-Eu não sei se vocês se deram conta, mas vocês passaram um bom tempo naquela sala depois que nós saímos. -Allison informou.

-Provavelmente se pegando. -Sirius murmurou para si mesmo.

-Você disse alguma coisa, Black? -Lily perguntou docemente.

-Nada, ruiva. -Sirius deu a ela seu sorriso mais angelical.

Antes que Lily pudesse responder, a porta da sala comunal se abriu e suas amigas apareceram.

-Bebê! -Aoife comemorou ao ver Allison.

-Vocês não estavam juntas até cinco minutos atrás? -Peter perguntou confuso.

-Qualquer tempo longe do meu bebê é tempo demais. -Aoife declarou, jogando-se no colo de Allison.

A outra garota apenas suspirou.

-Agora pedir pra você parar de me chamar de Bebê não vai rolar, né? -ela perguntou conformada.

-Não.

-Vocês não começaram sem a gente, né? -Cadence exigiu se aproximando.

-Ei, Rivers. -Sirius chamou -Por que você não senta aqui? -ele indicou o próprio colo.

Cadence revirou os olhos.

-Por que você não senta nisso? -ela mostrou o dedo do meio para ele.

Sirius fez uma cara escandalizada.

-Oh meu deus! Não no primeiro encontro, Rivers, eu sou um moço de família!

Cadence ignorou-o e sentou-se ao lado de Remus.

-Black, eu vim aqui esperando uma festa. -Athena sentou-se do outro lado de Cadence -Cadê?

-Calma, Majestade. -Sirius bufou -Eu não faço nada meia-boca. A festa ficou pro fim de semana.

-Não vai ser aqui. -Lily avisou.

-Claro que não, Pernas. -Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Nada de álcool. -ela insistiu.

-Deixa eu adivinhar. -ele falou secamente -Nada de diversão também?

-Não me teste, Black. –ela avisou.

-Pontas, controle sua mulher. –Sirius pediu.

Todos lançaram olhares incrédulos para ele.

-O que? –ele perguntou com falsa inocência –Muito cedo?

-O seu tato é sempre impressionante, Black. –Athena comentou.

-Agora eu vi tudo. –Allison riu –Athena dando lição de moral no Sirius. O mundo está para acabar.

-Onde está a Nova? -Remus perguntou olhando em volta, desesperado para mudar o rumo da conversa.

-Provavelmente caiu do nosso bolso e ficou pelo corredor. –Athena respondeu.

Remus ignorou-a.

-Ela está, muito provavelmente, dando um fora no McCall. –Aoife informou.

-McCall? O capitão da Lufa-Lufa? –James quis saber.

-O próprio. –Aoife confirmou –Ele topou com a gente no corredor e pediu para falar com ela.

-E como você sabe que ela vai dar um fora nele? –Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Porque eu conheço minha amiga, Black. –Aoife revirou os olhos.

-Allison, controle sua mulher. –Sirius pediu.

-Sabe, Sirius... –Allison arqueou a sobrancelha –O dia que você aprender que não existe essa de "controle sua mulher", suas chances de arrumar uma aumentam significativamente.

Sirius bufou.

-Eu não preciso de ajuda pra arrumar mulher nenhuma. –ele declarou.

-É, segurar uma já são outros quinhentos. –Cadence resmungou alto o bastante para ele ouvir.

-Isso é ciúmes, Rivers? –ele quis saber –Porque tudo isso pode ser seu por um preço muito baixo. –ele falou piscando para ela, ao mesmo tempo que indicava a si mesmo.

-Eu não aceito coisas baratas. –ela retrucou.

-Boa, gêmea. –Athena ofereceu a palma para Cadence tocar.

-Fica ai reprimindo seus sentimentos por mim, Rivers. –Sirius falou dramaticamente –Você quem está perdendo.

-Claro. –ela falou seca –Acho que eu vou ter que viver com a tristeza.

-Crianças. –Lily chamou –Vamos nos comportar?

A porta da sala abriu-se e Nova entrou esbaforida e vermelha.

-E ai? –James quis saber –McCall foi ou não?

-Como vocês sabem disso? –ela exigiu, mãos na cintura.

-Aoife te dedurou. –Remus informou.

Nova lançou um olhar mortal na direção de Aoife. Pelo menos teria sido mortal se não tivesse vindo dela.

-Eu disse não. –ela admitiu por fim.

-Por que não? –James quis saber.

-Por que você quer saber? –Cadence cortou.

James deu de ombros.

-Curiosidade mesmo. –ele falou.

-Ele é muito alto. –Nova declarou.

E, consequentemente, fez a sala inteira cair na risada.

-É sério! -Nova insistiu -Olha o meu tamanho. Se eu sair com ele, eu vou estar com torcicolo no dia seguinte.

Sirius caiu da cadeira de tanto rir. James sorriu e olhou para Lily. A ruiva estava rindo também.

James sabia muito bem o que era o sentimento que estava brotando no seu peito. Ele decidiu ignora-lo por motivos óbvios.

Bom, pelo menos eles eram óbvios para ele.

* * *

 **N/A: Galera, esqueci de comentar.**

 **Aoife é um nome irlandês. A pronúncia dele é Ífa. Eu acho muito bonito e resolvi q ia usar, mesmo sabendo que pra maioria seria estranho pra muitos caralhos... hahahaha**

 **Comentem!**

 **B-jão**


	3. Capítulo 03

**n/a: Olá a todos! Muito obrigada pelos comentários e pelo apoio.**

 **Desculpa a demora, mas vocês sabem como é... hahaha**

 **Espero que curtam esse novo capítulo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

-E aí? Nós vamos falar sobre o hipogrifo no quarto? -Sirius falou de repente.

Os outros três marotos olharam em volta, Peter como se estivesse procurando um hipogrifo, Remus e James se perguntando o que raios Sirius queria agora.

Eles tinham jogado pôquer por quase duas horas, então Lily expulsou todos porque ela queria dormir. As meninas tinham ido, mas os marotos tinham se reunido no quarto de James.

Remus viu que, pra variar, ele ia ter que ser o mané que ia perguntar a Sirius qual era o problema.

-Que hipogrifo, Sirius? -ele perguntou com mais paciência do que sentia que tinha.

-James e Lily. -Sirius falou como se fosse óbvio -Jilly, se você preferir.

-Almofadinhas, não! -James protestou, parecendo alarmado.

-Pontas, a hora é essa! -Sirius insistiu -Você finalmente se livrou daquele demônio, a Lily está solteira... Você tem que se apressar antes que mais algum idiota dessa escola descubra como ela é incrível.

-Eu não... Perá lá! Como assim "outro idiota"? -James quis saber.

-Diggory andou circulando a Lily. -Sirius informou com uma alegria irritante. -Ele ainda não partiu pro ataque, mas não deve demorar nada. Pontas, tem gente que acha ele bonito. -ele parecia chocado pela ideia.

Remus bufou.

-Eu sei que pode ser chocante para você, Sirius... -ele começou sarcasticamente -Mas existem outros homens bonitos no mundo.

-Eu duvido muito. -Sirius informou.

Remus jogou as mãos para o alto, obviamente desistindo dessa conversa.

-Almofadinhas... -James suspirou -Eu vou ser o primeiro a admitir que o Diggory não é minha pessoa preferida, mas a Lily é bem grandinha. Ela pode fazer o que quiser.

Mesmo que James não fosse ficar nada feliz com isso. Mas os sentimentos dele eram dele e ela não tinha obrigação nenhuma com ele.

-Não, ela não pode!

Sirius obviamente não partilhava da mesma teoria.

-Pontas, você está estragando a minha vida. -Sirius declarou.

-EU? -James falou incrédulo -Remus, faz alguma coisa!

-Por que sempre sobra pra mim? -Remus quis saber -Pede pro Peter.

-Não me mete nisso! -Peter protestou da sua cama.

James pediu forças aos céus para não ter um derrame.

-Sirius, o que você acha que aconteceria se a Lily sonhasse que você está dando palpite na vida dela assim? -James tentou mudar a tática.

-Ela provavelmente ia me matar. -Sirius admitiu num muxoxo.

-Eu aprecio a lealdade... -James começou com cuidado -Mas a gente não pode planejar a vida da Evans assim.

-Antes você fazia vários esquemas desses! -Sirius protestou.

-E você lembra quanto a Lily me adorava por isso. -James retrucou sarcástico.

Sirius fez uma careta, ao lembrar os turbulentos dias do quinto e sexto ano, quando James fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção de Lily. Naquela época azarações voavam para todos os lados e sobrava pra quem estivesse no caminho.

-Eu prefiro agora. -Sirius admitiu.

-Eu também. -James afirmou -E se eu e a Lily formos só amigos daqui pra frente, eu vou continuar feliz. Eu não quero arriscar isso tudo só porque...

-Você é louco por causa dela? -Peter ofereceu.

James lançou um olhar ao amigo.

-Mais ou menos isso. -James admitiu por fim.

-Eu te entendo, James. -Sirius colocou a mão no ombro do amigo -Eu vou ficar na minha.

-Obrigado. -James respondeu aliviado.

-Mas, com todo esse rolo...

-SIRIUS!

-Só nos resta uma coisa: festa!

XxX

-Bom, agora chegou a hora. Reunião de emergência.

Aoife baixou a revista que lia apenas o bastante para lançar um olhar a Athena.

-O que foi, o do Gelo?

-Agora que James está finalmente livre da fada do capeta, ele tem que namorar a Lily. -Athena declarou.

Cadence arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você tá legal, Gêmea? -ela perguntou, a voz pingando falsa sinceridade -Esse é o tipo de conversa que eu esperaria da Sininho e da Lindinha, não de você.

-Ei! -as duas garotas em questão protestaram.

-E normalmente você estaria certa, Gêmea, mas medidas drásticas são necessárias em situações de crise.

-Qual a crise exatamente? -Aoife quis saber -Porque até onde eu me lembro você sempre foi firme no time "cada um cuida da sua vida". Você nunca se envolveu nas paradas da Lily com o James.

Athena bufou.

-É, mas isso era antes.

-Antes do que? -Nova perguntou confusa.

Athena bufou. Suas amigas não estavam colaborando. Assim que tinham voltado para o dormitório, a loira já estivera planejando como conversar com as amigas sobre o assunto. Porém, em sua cabeça tudo tinha sido muito diferente. Nova e Aoife sempre foram time Potter, ela achava que bastaria dizer que queria os dois juntos e ninguém precisaria de detalhes.

Aparentemente estivera errada.

-Olha, normalmente eu seria totalmente contra dar palpite na vida de alguém. Eu fui a única que não tentou empurrar a Aoife pra fora do armário. -ela começou.

-Eu não estava no armário! -Aoife protestou -Eu nem sabia que gostava de meninas!

-Não é o assunto. -Athena cortou -Eu realmente acredito que cada pessoa tem que cuidar da própria vida, mas sinceramente? James e Lily estão dando nos meus nervos. Essa palhaçada de "somos apenas bons amigos" ta me estressando.

Cadence revirou os olhos.

-Eu sinto tanta pena de você, tendo que sofrer com a vida amorosa dos outros, Gêmea.

Athena jogou um travesseiro na amiga.

-Eu estou falando sério.

-Eu tenho que concordar com ela. -Nova falou num suspiro -No começo era até fofo eles nessa amizade e tal, mas agora ta meio patético.

-Cuidado com o veneno, Lindinha. -Athena comentou, impressionada.

-Não é isso. -Nova protestou -Mas eu gosto muito dos dois e queria que eles fossem felizes juntos.

-E agora ela ta fazendo bico. -Cadence revirou os olhos -Os dois segundos de veneno foram lindos enquanto duraram.

-Mas será que é justo a gente fazer alguma coisa? -Aoife quis saber -A Lily não gosta de pessoas se metendo na vida dela.

-O que é super justo. -Athena se apressou em concordar -Mas você também não gostava. E vale lembrar que, se as meninas não tivessem praticamente trancado você e a Allison numa sala escura, vocês não estariam juntas agora.

-Claro que sim! -Aoife protestou.

As outras apenas lançaram olhares secos pra ela e Aoife corou.

-Ou talvez não. -ela admitiu -Esse negócio de sentimentos é complicado! -ela defendeu-se.

-Eles vão nos agradecer eventualmente. -Athena declarou -Nós só temos que falar com os meninos.

-O Black está em total campanha, eu tenho certeza. -Cadence falou -Desde que ele ficou amiguinho da Lily, ele é o maior defensor de Jilly.

Aoife soltou um gemido sofrido.

-A gente pode não usar esse termo?

-É melhor pedir ajuda pro Lupin. -Nova indicou -Ele é o único que pensa ali.

-Lupin não. -Athena falou na hora.

Cadence parecia divertida.

-Só porque ele te odeia?

Athena lançou um olhar a amiga.

-Nem todas nós tivemos a honra de enfiar a língua na goela dele.

-Sabe, de todos os jeitos que você podia descrever um beijo... -Aoife começou -Esse é, de longe, o pior.

-Eu falo com o Black. -Athena decidiu.

-Eu falo com o Lupin. -Nova declarou -Ele é sempre bonzinho comigo.

-Olha, Nova, pra ser ruim com você, tem que ser o capeta, né? -Cadence falou como se fosse óbvio -Nem a Athena dá conta de ser ruim com você.

Athena nem protestou. Era verdade.

XxX

Depois de todos esses anos estudando em Hogwarts, Remus tinha um certo sexto sentido para encrenca. Era meio que uma questão de necessidade, já que Hogwarts as vezes parecia mais uma selva do que uma escola.

Claro que ser amigo das maiores causas de transtorno na escola tinha ajudado muito. Ser amigo dos Marotos fazia ter um senso de perigo imprescindível, uma lição que fora aprendida rapidamente.

Remus acordou aquela manhã pronto para um novo dia, mas havia essa voz baixa dizendo que algo estava vindo por ai.

Remus, inocentemente, decidiu que era porque Sirius estava insistindo numa festa. Isso já seria o bastante para deixar qualquer pessoa normal preocupada. Era só isso.

Ele acreditou nisso até Nova sentar de frente com ele na mesa do café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Remus. -ela de um sorriso brilhante para ele.

-Bom dia, Nova. -ele respondeu com cuidado.

-Eu preciso te pedir um favor. -ela falou.

Remus engoliu em seco. Merda.

Se Nova pedisse alguma coisa pra ele, era bem capaz que ele faria o que ela quisesse. Ninguém conseguia falar não para Nova. Ninguém.

E o pior era que Nova não era manipuladora. Muito pelo contrário, ela parecia não entender o poder que os olhos dela tinham sobre a escola inteira. Se ela fosse falsa, seria fácil escapar das garras dela...

Porém Nova era apenas um cupcake recheado de arco-íris: impossível de se resistir.

Sirius uma vez se negou a dividir um livro com ela na biblioteca e o bico resultante quase fez ele ser assassinado pelos outros alunos ao redor. Não que fosse necessário: Sirius estava pronto para pular da Torre de Astronomia de remorso.

Remus sabia que não tinha chance alguma.

-O que foi? -ele perguntou.

-É sobre a Lily e o James.

Remus suspirou.

-Vocês também? -ele adivinhou.

-Vamos ser sinceros: é quase a escola inteira, né?

Remus riu.

-E o que você quer exatamente?

-Por enquanto nós só estamos pensando em ideias, sabe? -ela admitiu -Mas... Eles seriam tão fofos juntos.

-Eles seriam. -Remus concordou -E nós teríamos um pouco de paz. Sirius está impossível querendo que os dois namorem.

-Sirius defendendo uma relação monogâmica? Acho que agora eu já vi de tudo.

-Nós vamos ajudar, Nova, não tema. Nós também queremos que eles sejam felizes. Mas sem meter demais o bedelho, hein? Nada de armação, nós já estamos velhos demais para isso.

-Fala isso pros seus amigos. -ela retrucou -Eles quem inventam moda.

E Remus sabia que ela estava certa.

-Nós vamos pensar em algo.

XxX

-Moranguinho!

-Morra, Sirius. -Lily falou sem nem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

Como Sirius podia entrar na biblioteca fazendo esse escândalo era um mistério para Lily. Se ela espirrasse lá dentro Madame Pince já ameaçava expulsa-la.

Sirius obviamente ignorou-a, deixando-se cair na cadeira em frente a ela.

-Deixa eu te perguntar...

Lily revirou os olhos.

-La vem merda.

-Eu estava pensando...

-Por isso o cheiro de queimado... -a ruiva resmungou.

-Seria de muito mau gosto colocar uma faixa dizendo "a megera se foi" na festa?

Lily finalmente levantou os olhos de seu livro, apenas para lançar um olhar congelante a ele.

-É só uma pergunta. -Sirius deu seu melhor sorriso inocente.

Lily suspirou.

-Sirius, eu sei que você não ia com a cara dela. Eu também não, pra ser sincera. -ela admitiu -Mas o James namorou a Chris porque ele quis. É muita cretinagem sair por aí agora fazendo a caveira dela.

Sirius soltou um gemido dramático.

-Eu sinto falta da época que eu não tinha você agindo como minha consciência. -ele resmungou -Você me domesticou, ruiva.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-Se quiser a gente desfaz a amizade. -ela ofereceu seca.

-De forma alguma, minha flor, minha vida. -Lily foi obrigada a revirar os olhos mais uma vez enquanto Sirius fazia todo um espetáculo para levantar e ir até o lado dela da mesa.

Ele então praticamente se jogou no colo dela.

-Nós vamos ser amigos pra sempre. -declarou -Seu primeiro filho vai chamar Sirius Potter.

-Sirius... -o tom dela era de aviso.

-A essa altura do campeonato você só está lutando contra o inevitável. -ele falou de forma perfeitamente razoável -E você devia me agradecer.

-Te agradecer? -ela repetiu incrédula -Pelo que exatamente?

-Eu queria armar pra juntar você e o Pontas sem você saber, mas o James não deixou.

-E por que eu deveria te agradecer por isso? -ela exigiu inconformado.

-Porque eu estou dando ouvidos. -ele falou como se fosse óbvio, ainda sentado no colo dela -Eu poderia estar fazendo exatamente o que quero. E isso nem ia chocar ninguém.

Lily respirou fundo e contou até dez. O pior era que, no fim das contas, era verdade.

Mas então ela se tocou de outro detalhe dessa informação toda.

-O James falou isso pra você? -perguntou com cuidado.

-Ele disse que você ia ficar brava se descobrisse e que não queria voltar aos tempos que você nos azarava. -Sirius informou -O que eu até entendo, porque você sabe uns feitiços do caralho.

-Tira o caralho da boca, Black. -ela falou por reflexo -Pelo menos ele entende...

-Eu é que não entendo essa palhaçada de estragar amizade. -Sirius resmungou -Uma boa pegada nunca estragaria uma amizade. Se nada, iria fortalecer.

Lily arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Por isso que você e o James são tão amigos? -ela cutucou.

-Você adoraria saber, não adoraria? -ele arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-A não ser que você beije mal... -Sirius parecia estar seriamente refletindo na possibilidade -Ah Merlin! Ruiva, você tem mau hálito?

Lily empurrou Sirius do seu colo, fazendo maroto cair no chão.

-Pra sua informação, eu beijo muito bem e meu hálito vai bem, obrigada. -ela falou azeda.

-Tem certeza? Você não quer que o Pontas faça uma avaliação?

Ela só tirou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço. O escândalo que Sirius fez foi tão grande que os dois acabaram sendo expulsos da biblioteca.

* * *

 **N/A: Esperam que vocês tenham curtido!**

 **Amo Lily e Sirius como besties! hahaha**

 **B-jão**


End file.
